Orvus
The God of Desolation. The Dark Celestial up above. Orvus is destruction and suffering. Emptiness is his passion and his curse. He hates everything and everyone, but the one thing he hates most, is himself. Appearance Orvus lacks any defining features upon his form. He is a dense shadow, dotted with small dim lights, not unlike a star. The shadow like substance that makes him, is in constant motion, like that of smoke from a fire. His eyes are the brightest lights upon his body, and he has no mouth. His form stands at a rather average height of seven feet. When enraged his form becomes quite entropic. History Pre-History Before the Architect commanded the Barrier to open, before he willed souls to flood into his universe, Orvus had existed, but this was not always so. '' ''On a dying world, twin brothers enacted a prophecy that willed their souls away from any after life that would have claimed them. They felt a pull, and upon their long journey they fought constantly, and eventually lost any sense of self, molding together to form Orvus in the dark between darkness. '' ''It was there Orvus was content to fade away and become one with the nothingness. He was at peace, but this was not his destiny. No, the pull became unbearable, and in the darkness a tear opened filling the dark with light. Orvus was afraid, for he did not want to go. '' ''So he fought, and pleaded with the nothingness, but it was indifferent to his struggles and so the tear claimed him. The Age of Creation Upon arriving at the Architect's hovel, his form etched into existence. The Goddess of Light, Ascael imprinted upon his form, light. And so Orvus was painted like a night sky. The Architect then parted onto him understanding of his purpose, and to this Orvus did not understand. The Ogre wanted them to create, to build upon the world of Galbar and to fill their spheres. But Orvus was a being of destruction and his confusion turned to frustration, and then to anger. '' ''He was poised to attack the God of Gods, fully prepared to die in the process, but before he could, Narzhak, the Mountainous War God, stepped on Orvus. Coupled with the force of the blow, and Orvus unleashing his desolation, he fell through the moon and rocketed out the other side. He began to float in space, and for the first time he saw Galbar, and the Barrier. He thought the Barrier was far more beautiful, and in that moment, his ambition was born. Having found a semblance of peace as he drifted towards his sphere, Orvus was content to be alone. Yet fate had other plans. Fearing for his safety, '������������������' the Goddess of Martial Combat, dove after him. For she and Urhu, the Goddess of Passages, saw what had transpired between he and Narzhak. The moment Seihdhara had shouted out his name, Orvus knew his peace to be broken. It did not take long for his sister to arrive and when she did, she grabbed him out of compassion. She wanted to know if he was hurt, but Orvus said nothing. In fact, the God had gone completely rigged the moment she had touched him. His eyes expressing shock and horror. '' ''He could not feel her touch, it felt empty and this horrified him. He tried to touch her but felt nothing as well. As if she were but a ghost in the void. He quickly pushed her away, and grappled with himself to remain in control of his anger. For he was frustrated at the days events and had only wanted to be alone. This did not help him, and in a moment of weakness, Orvus realized he felt when he was angry. He looked to his Seihdhara, and she understood what was about to happen. His aura then exploded around him, and he forcefully touched her flesh, in the vain attempt that he could feel something when he touched her. It did not work, and in the process, Seihdhara's fiery hair became petrified white from the sheer power of his aura. Orvus slapped her away, and his temper flared to new heights as he created the first asteroid. He poured into it his power, and thus the first metal was born. He wanted her to feel his anger and frustration, thus he threw the asteroid at his sister. Seihdhara then used her strength and deflected the asteroid away from the Architects moon and right at Galbar. She grew angry at this, and punched Orvus, who felt the pain of the blow. He felt two things then, the first being that he could in fact create and the second, that he could in fact feel. He thanked Seihdhara, and turned his attention back to floating towards his sphere. For he had to prove that he could be better then his siblings, and he knew exactly what to do to show it. Orvus ventures through his space towards his sphere. Along the way, Narzhak comes bumbling through on his crystal. He pushed Seihdhara out of the way, using the momentum to send them in opposite directions. He bids her farewell, even though she is sleeping. Orvus eventually sees Heliopolis turn on, his asteroid colliding with Galbar, and Asceal's own sphere exploding. After arriving at his own sphere, Orvus creates Galbar's moon, Veradax. Half of it shatters in a cataclysmic display of destruction. He is caught in the blast after becoming heavily distraught, and the debris, plus the force of the explosion, send him down to Galbar. He crashed through Azura's sphere and kills much of the life in his path of descent. Orvus broke her sphere with a sound like thunder, and impacted somewhere in the ocean. Tired, depressed, and alone, Orvus finds the will to do anything extremely hard and thus falls asleep on the ocean floor, deep in the inky black He dreams for the first time. In it he almost finds peace again but is quickly interrupted by other Orvus, sitting around a table and beckoning him to join them. They are all different colors, being purple, red, and blue. There is even a gender swapped Orvus, and she has an inverted color scheme. He listens to the purple Orvus talk, and he drones on and on before the red Orvus bangs his hand upon the table silencing him. The female version takes over and explain the game they are going to play. They spin a knife, and whoever it lands on gets stabbed. Orvus spins first, and the knife lands upon purple, killing him. Then blue dies. Orvus watches the knife spin, but when it doesn't stop he looks back up and finds that only he and the red Orvus are left, as the female Orvus never existed. '' ''Red Orvus physically and verbally attacks Orvus, bemoaning him as a pathetic coward. Orvus finally has enough and screams at Red to leave him alone. The scene changes and he is floating over a whole Veradax. The female Orvus is there, and the two speak. Orvus eventually realizes that he can never create life that won't be flawed with his desolation. Thus he needs to embrace it and create life intended for such destruction. The female Orvus then stabs Orvus, and he wakes up. He begins to walk aimlessly upon the ocean floor, eventually finding himself in shallow water. He witnesses the phenomena known as life and is confused by it. Luckily, or unluckily, he finds Phystene nearby and the two interact for the first time. She tells him all the life around him is her creation and that it is beautiful. Orvus opens his mind to truly view them and uncovers the truth of their animation. They have souls, and it clicks. He cannot feel creatures with souls and thus accuses Phystene of creating life that he cannot interact with. Much to her confusion, Phystene offers to show Orvus her way of things. His eyes express longing of such a thing, but quickly change to hate. He tells her he is unable to do such a thing but he could show her his view of the world. Thus Orvus attacks his sister and the climatic battle that follows between the two powers is divine. It warps the life around them as their powerful auras fight for dominance. Both bear witness to the birth of the Leviathan Anglers, with Phystene expressing horror but Orvus viewing them as the start of something greater. Their battle eventually reaches the land, and Phystene screams as her flesh is destroyed only to be grown over and over again as Orvus grips her tight. The Goddess eventually summons a tree root to throw a boulder at Orvus, which works and he is flung off her. Phystene then tells Orvus to stop, that even if he killed her he would die as well. Orvus does stop, coming to the conclusion that they can only die after every single soul is destroyed. For souls were the key to life. He creates his gateway to Veradax, a massive storm of desolation and departs, leaving Phystene alone and in shock. Orvus finds himself upon Veradax for the first time, in the midst of a dust storm, which he quickly dismisses. As the storm moves on, he looks out upon his moon and is satisfied with what he sees. He also notes that he floating, which is odd until he realizes he stands upon a ruined sky temple from The Blue. One most likely destroyed when he fell upon Galbar. Orvus next takes a moment to reflect upon the battle and comes to the conclusion that other God's would come for him over his transgression. That meant he had to start his work. '' ''He journeys to a secluded valley in his sphere, and thinks about souls again. He comes to the conclusion that they can be frayed. He opens his divine senses and views the universe again. He finds the source of the souls, soul ash. He then builds himself a monument of decay, which zaps dry the last of his power. He then sleeps underneath the tall, tree-like monument. Orvus wakes up in a bed, sunlight streaming through windows. The aroma of wood and other pleasantness wafts throughout the room. He is momentarily confused but memories of this life begin to come back to him as his wife awakes next to him. He is Orvus, a human farmer with a wife, twin daughters and another child on the way. He has land, and many helpers to plow and harvest the fields. He is happy. '' ''His wife, Rowan, tells him they overslept but Orvus doesn't care too much. He feels like he awoke from a really bad dream, and is just happy to be home. They have a talk, which eventually becomes making out, only to be interrupted by a knock on the front door. Begrudgingly, Orvus leaves Rowan after telling her to be safe and to not do anything laborious. '' ''He finds, Big Hank, his lead farmhand at the door wondering if the plowing was going to be done today, or had it already been done? Orvus blushes as he grumbles and begins to walk towards the barn. Hank wants to tell him about his son's strange dream, but before he can Orvus interrupts asking where his girls are. Hank says he saw them collecting eggs earlier. Farmer Orvus then sees a strange thing, a figure sitting underneath tree upon a hill overlooking his verdant land. Hank tells him not to worry about it, and Orvus is assured that everything will be okay. He takes another step, but suddenly finds himself in front of the man up on the hill, without any memory of walking up there. The man introduces himself as K'nell, his brother. This confuses Orvus because he knows himself to be an only child, and the cheshire grin the man has is really making him uncomfortable. He says he has to go, but K'nell tells him that his promise is unfulfilled. This prompts Orvus to freak out a little and tell the man to bugger off. When he doesn't, Orvus listens to whatever this promise is. '' ''His memories began to trickle back into his mind as K'nell reminds him of his promise to destroy all life, and end creation. Orvus begins to break down as the dream reality becomes false and the true reality echoes in his mind. He is incredibly distraught as K'nell tells him he has a choice, to fulfill his promise or to repent. Orvus is then consumed by depression. Portfolio(s) Desolation There is emptiness in the universe, from barren plains, to lack of emotion and then the great black gulf between the stars. There is destruction all around, from a pebble breaking a vase, to an asteroid slamming into a continent. Broken things that can never be repaired to what they once were. Especially the self, for there will always be the smallest of cracks, unseen to the naked eye. Then there is sorrow, a simple word, yet so powerful an emotion. From the loss of a newborn, to the suffering of a friend. It can cripple even the mighty. The powers of desolation are both terrible and lonely and all of which are fundamental aspects of the universe, molded together to form Orvus. It his burden alone to bare. Abilities * The Opposite of Creation is Destruction - Orvus can undo creation down to it's most fundamental level. From turning to dust, ripping apart, and shattering completely. All forms of destruction or within his grasp. The larger the object the more MP needed. (And of course, the blessing of all parties involved OOC) * Desolate Incarnate - His mastery of desolation is without question. He can turn a vibrant forest into little more then a wasteland devoid of life. Or turn a proud city into little more then a memory of its former self, so that it will join Veradax. He can also strike down any mortal with dismal emptiness. A sorrow so profound one would do anything to feel again. Soul Decay Abilities Purchased Abilities The Aura of Desolation (3MP) * When Orvus goes ballistic with rage and anger, his Aura flares outwards tenfold. This pervasive energy is highly destructive. Everything that comes into contact with it eventually turn to dust and such a process is incredibly painful. ** This Aura is further enhanced by his portfolio, and deadly to even the likes of Gods. The Shooting Comet (3MP) * Allows extremely fast flight and easy access through celestial spheres. Sphere Veradax, The Broken Moon. The Shattered Sphere Above Galbar sits a large celestial body. Veradax is the name it was given, and it is the home of Orvus. The moon itself is fairly close to Galbar, and orbits every week. Veradax gives off a very dim glow, and even upon a full moon it does little to illuminate the night. Most notably, half of the moon has been completely shattered into millions of pieces of rock and dust. The size of the debris varies, from the smallest of particles, to the size of continents. This rock field is in constant turmoil with itself. The side of Veradax that is whole, is a bleak place, in constant and unending twilight. A thick blanket of clouds covers this land, allowing nothing to grow or be caressed by light’s gentle warmth. Fierce lightning flashes across the sky, but even such light as that is fleeting and does little. A biting wind blows dust and ash in great storms that blanket vast expanses of terrain in a fine grey dust. When such storms die down, most of Veradax is unnaturally quiet and the absence of sound is one of its defining characteristics. The place is forlorn, and tragic to all who encounter it. Most would be driven mad by such silence, in the end. But Veradax is not entirely empty. Here is home to the places abandoned, lands destroyed, the broken and forgotten. Eventually, Veradax will house ruins upon ruins of empty shells, devoid of the life they were first tasked with. Giant towers left to ruin, cities left to rot and even beings who were discarded. Cast aside, no longer wanted by their creators. All of these are no longer with purpose, but on Veradax they can be alone together. The broken side of the moon is devoid of any structure, for its nature is to only destroy. Between the discards of builders, there resides great deserts of dust stretching on as far as the eye can see. A true, desolate wasteland with nothing but emptiness. To walk into the grey lands, is not death, but worse still- to be forgotten so completely, death know not what you are or how to claim you. But those who wander with purpose will find themselves in even greater peril. Ultimately, Veradax is what Galbar leaves behind. They influence each other in a most abusive relationship. For Galbar gives Veradax a taste of what it wants most- To be whole and united again. In turn, because Veradax cannot be whole, it unleashes upon Galbar desolation, in the form of Moon-falls. Pieces of the moon are cast down upon the planet frequently, like a lover unable to do anything else but hit and scar, purely out of frustration. For Veradax is broken, and knows not what else to do but lash out. Most of the moon debris is small and would burn up in the atmosphere, but larger, deadlier fragments are capable of doing much harm. And that's not to say what passengers such debris might carry to the surface. Eventually there will be breathable atmosphere on the intact side of the moon, but upon the onset of its creation, such a life sustaining thing has no need to exist. As time passes in the universe, the shattered side of the moon will also reform into that of a ring. Persona The Ideologies of A God Orvus is a being one would consider neutral evil. He cares little for anything or anyone, and views his fellow gods with disdain, especially the Architect. Though he does not openly flaunt such thoughts, for he is always wary of that which he barely understands. His deep-rooted mistrust of all life was hounded into him at the moment of his birth. As such he holds no pity for any being lesser or greater, and any creations he oversees are little more than pawns to be used. Simple creatures that will only serve a specific purpose in the grand scheme of the universe. His tolerance for mortal kind is abysmal, especially that which is not under his control. ''Orvus is prone to extreme bouts of anger and wrath, fueled by his self-loathing nature. The destructive side of his personality is rash, arrogant and unreasonable. It would be very unwise for any to approach him without good reason when he falls into his fits of rage. He can be known to destroy anything in his path, regardless of friend or foe. The trails of desolation are many, and always filled with pain. ''When not feeling angry, Orvus feels a mix of negative emotions. It is a rather common sight to find him wandering Veradax aimlessly, and alone, with a downtrodden expression. Other times he is un-moving, and stands deep in thought, letting the dust of his sphere cover him entirely before having the urge to simply move. Positive emotions are absent from his being, he cannot feel them for they were never meant for one such as he. That is what Orvus believes anyway, for he is a deeply conflicted god. ''He is most difficult to talk to and would rather be alone in the silence of his moon than anywhere else. This is not to say he isn’t invested in Galbar, for he does like to walk upon it from time to time, but his nature can be unpredictable, and creation has never been easy for the god. His works are prone to being flawed, for his negative essence is powerful. Depending upon his mood, he can either have much ambition or little. One of the few things he actively sees as worth his time, is the barrier. It's no secret he enjoys silence, and the thought of an emptiness so endless with little noise, is a thought he holds on to. One day he would like to see what lies beyond, but until then, he will bide his time. There are other projects to work on, mortals to oversee, and desolation to cause. Ever since K'nell gave Orvus his farmer dream, he has not been the same. Orvus has become even more conflicted about what he wants and what his purpose should be in existence. He has come to know pity, when meeting Li'Kalla for the first time. He no longer truly wishes to die, but at the same time, he finds it difficult to change his ways. As such, Orvus has come to the conclusion that it is easier to be hated. Influence and Worship' '''Relationships' The Pantheon Aelius - They have never met, and probably never will. Anzillu - They have never met, and probably never will. Arae - The familiar Goddess met with Orvus once, but the god was in a bout of depression. He believes Arae will be hurt whenever a God is murdered, and for that, he was sorry. Asceal - His celestial sister imparted upon him her light the moment he took a form. Ashalla - They have never met. Azura - They have never met. Chopstick Eyes - They have never met. Eurysthenes - They have never met. Kirron - They have never met. K'nell - He wants nothing to do with K'nell, and despises him for what he did. Li'Kalla - He thinks of Li'Kalla as a sad soul, one who he pities more then anything else. He could not find it in him to be rude, or even appear threatening. Melantha - They have never met. Narzhak - His brother once stepped on him. Ohannakeloi - They have never met. Parvus - They have never met. Phystene - He once believed Phystene was the root of all his problems, even threatened to kill her after a brief battle. Nowadays he doesn't know whether to feel regret, or continue the feud. Phystene, positively despises him. Sartravius - They have never met. Shengshi - They met once, briefly, and upon their departure, Orvus threatened the snake with violence if anything befell Arya in his care. Urhu - They have never met. Vakk - Orvus has a negative view of Vakk. Mortals Arya - He has a very complicated relationship with his daughter. '''Creations The Gate Lord - Ansara - Azadine - Holy Sites & Monuments The Mar Tree - Artifacts The Star Ring - Avatars & Heroes Arya - Musical Theme Category:Gods